drabble collection
by Yumiko Kazumi
Summary: as the name says it's a collection of a lot of popular and maybe unpopular couples... 2.ShanksXBuggy 3.SmokerXAce 4.AoikijiXRobin 5.SmokerXAce & MarcoXAce 6.MarcoXace... characters belong to Oda... sadly -.-
1. SmokerXAce

#1 cigarette

Ace had to admit that he didn't really like them. First, they tasted strange, second, the smell was not A bit better, and third, they were unhealthy! Short. He disliked them. A lot. So why was he having a hot affair with the smoking marine?!

He would rarely admit that maybe-but only maybe-when it came to Smoker, who ALWAYS smoked, it was simply hot. Luckily that didn't often happen.

hello dear readers^^.....

it's really strange what ideas you get when you're sitting in a bus on a school trip and tell yourself not to kill the persons behind you.....*cough*

sooooo...please rate and review

here are the cookies^^


	2. ShanksXBuggy

#2 strawhat

Shanks looked from the hat to the blushing Buggy. Currently they were alone at the Oro Jackson. Watching duty. He raised an eyebrow "What's this for?" , he asked amusedly. Buggy blushed harder and looked away. "F-for White day", he murmured. Shanks grinned. "Oh… so you liked my gift?" At the memory of the 'gift' Buggy, if that's even possible, blushed more. But before he could do or say anything more, Shanks pressed their lips together. After the first shock Buggy responded. In the end Shanks drew back. He smirked. "Yes…you definitely liked it."

I am sorry if it's again so short^^;...... but i had this on my pc for some time.... i wrote is in the bus too...

i promise to write longer drabbels in the future!!!! and i am sorry if there any grammar mistakes-.-.....

okay.... here are cookies for the readers & plz review!!!


	3. AceXSmoker

#5 coffee

Smoker was annoyed to say at least and it wasn't the fault of his crew. OH no! His problem had black hair, freckles and liked to play with fire. Yes it was Portgas d. Ace.

Smoker sighed. The day had started so well. He had woken up as usual and started his day with an extra strong cup of coffee and there the problems had started. It had only been a minute. For one fuckin' minute, he had left the room. When he came back he couldn't believe his eyes. First his coffee was gone and second a freckled boy was sitting at his bed. "Portags", he growled dangerously. "Smokey~!" the boy threw himself at the marine and smiled happily. Smoker's eyebrow twitched. He lunged at the boy, but Ace had already jumped back and was currently jumping through the room. Yes he was JUMPING and absolutely hyperactive. Now Smoker was irritated. What the hell was wrong with Ace? Ace was still jumping around when Smoker recognized the empty cup next to the bed. "Portgas… did you drink ALL the coffee?" "Yeesss~" Ace was still obviously jumping around when the door closed with a loud bang. Smoker made a mental note to himself never EVER to give Ace coffee ever again and walked into the kitchen. He needed a big cup of coffee…

i know..it's SmoAce again but i like this pairing so much^^...

hopefully you like it too;)

here are cookies and now review!


	4. AoikijiXRobin

# 5 eyes

He never told anybody where he was going with his bicycle when he disappeared mysteriously.

Every time he landed there where he was now. Lying next to her sweaty body listening to her soft breaths. She always was like this after their activities and he was like always asking

himself why he kept coming back. She was a criminal and he was an admiral. If somebody would find out about them they were dead. So why?

This question had bothered him for years and it always had the same answer.

He was simply drawn to her. her sharp mind, her thirst for knowledge, her beautiful body and her soft black hair. All this was so appealing to him. And then there were those intriguing eyes.

Icy blue orbs. A coulor representing his very own element. But these eyes could hold so many other emotions, not fitting there coulor. Sadness, anger, boredom, happiness and love. for him.

Yes, it definitly had been her eyes who had caught hom all this years ago. those fascinating icy orbs.

hopefully you'll like it^^...

please review!

*places a bowl cookies at the the table*

see ya


	5. mini drabbles of SmokerXAce & MarcoXAce

**Smoker x Ace **

#1 me-time:

Every time Ace tells his crew he needs some me-time, Whitebeard asks himself when he will be ready to tell them that the `me-time´ is more a `me-and-Smoker-time´ then anything else, but he knows how stubborn Ace is so he just waits hoping that Smoker is a little bit wiser and will soon get him to admit his feelings and all the while drinking his beloved Sake.

#2 end:

They both knew that everything good would come to an end on day. It was just the way life worked, wasn't it? But Smoker wasn't somebody to just sit back and enjoy the show so everybody watched in utter surprise as Ace and Ruffy were pulled out of Aka Inu's reach in a cloud of smoke.

#3 family:

When Ace thought about his family he would say that Garp was his grandfather, Whitebeard his father, Ruffy his precious little brother and all his Nakamas his other brothers. So, he mused, was smoker his wife.

When he told Smoker this, he expected to get punched in the face, but instead he was just mildly informed that "I am normally not the bitch, Portgas."

Ace hadn't been sure if he should be happy that Smoker thought he was a part of his family or that he was the wife in Smoker's eyes. At least Smoker accepted the idea so Ace guessed he could life with being it.

**Marco x Ace**

#4 stalking:

"Yes, you did." (_Marco.)_

"No, I didn't" _(Ace.)_

"You did!" _(Marco and so on)_

"I didn't."

"When you didn't, then why did half the ship bet when you would finally jump me?"

"…good, _maybe_ I did stalk you…"

#5 tears:

When Marco had first seen Ace cry, he had felt a strange knot in his chest and had sworn to himself to never see him cry again.

#6 falling

Ace had fought for a long time against his feelings. At first it had been the determination to hate Whitebeard and his crew and then because it was just wrong. They were supposed to be _brothers_. Days… weeks… months… He really had tried to ignore this feeling, but when he had first seen Marco's Zoan-form, it had happened. All the denying had been thrown out of the window and he officially fell for him. Hard. Luckily Marco had seen it coming and caught him.

#7 happy

Ace knew he shouldn't feel like this. He shouldn't feel happy, not at all. A war was rampaging around him and the only thing he felt were happiness and relief. There between the fighters were not only he beloved little brother but also his lover –the blue flames gave him right away- and they were fighting. Still fighting, even now. Now that they knew whose child he was. The son of this _demon_. Even now they were calling for him to hang on. Marco's voice apart from Luffy's one of the loudest. Oh yes, he was very happy.

_I don't know what I should say to this… I just felt like I should upload this short drabbles before they start striking roots on my laptop… maybe I will continue writing and uploading little drabbles like these… if people read them and make comments that is… so please leave me a little review ^.~…_

_*places a bowl of cookies on the table*_

_See ya_


	6. MarcoXAce: cliché

It has been like this from the beginning. So _fuckin'_ cliché.

The first time they meet, Ace is late for class and crashes into his new teacher knocking both of them to the floor. Naturally the freckled boy lands on top nose to nose with Marco a blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks.

Very cliché, isn't it?

But it _just_ **has** to get worse, because he **has** to become infuriated with the blonde-haired male. It even goes so far that he gets so distracted in Marco's lessons that his grades drop into unknown depths. The end of the story is: Ace needs tutoring (not that he was ever good at physics, but as long as the blonde is teaching this class paying attention is **impossible**). And who consents to help the boy?  
_Marco_.  
Nobody objects the idea of a teacher tutoring a student, though it _**is**_ uncommon.

They also **have** to end up alone in a deserted school in the evening and Marco **has** to drive Ace home (He is after all his teacher and it is his duty to care for his students).  
Both know that something changes that day, when Marco grabs the boy's arm for reason he can't name and pulls him back so that Ace is laying halfway in his lap.

It's a tense moment, before Ace flees out if the car and Marco's reach, still something clicks inside their heads (or maybe just in Marco's, because Ace has been aware of his own crush for far too long).

What follows is a time of denial- mostly on the teacher's side, because they are merely that. Teacher and student. What the feel is _wrong_.  
Even though they do not stop the tutoring lessons telling themselves that their feelings would be discovered, if they did.

It doesn't really come as a surprise, when Ace steps after several weeks and simply kisses Marco. Neither does the desperateness of the kiss nor the boy's attempt to flee. The blonde, though, is faster and within seconds Ace's finds himself pressed against the wall a hot mouth on his.  
Their second kiss, too, is desperate but also passionate and full of need.  
Their denial has driven both men to their breaking point. For a second time freezes, as they stare at each other with desire-hooded eyes. Everything that follows goes by in a rush (neither will be able to tell you afterwards how they ended up in Marco's flat, in Marco's bed…), nevertheless it feels _**right**_.

It takes some time to come out to their friends, but when they do, the only thing they have to face is genuine happiness. Luffy plainly hugs both thanking Marco for making his beloved 'Oni-sans' so happy, Thatch all the while keeps teasing his blonde friend about this 'cliché romance' and everybody else is as accepting of them as human possible,

In the end it really **is** a modern fairytale and cliché and sappy and what else you can think of…

They don't care.  
They're in love and that is all that matters.

_Hey… I didn't write anything for this collection for a __**very**__ long time…  
Anyway here is the new chapter and I hope, you'll like it ;)  
If anybody has any explicit wishes, he may name them! I am happy to get ideas for future drabbles or One-shots! :D_


End file.
